Users may have shopping preferences corresponding to items, item discounts, and/or merchant locations. For example, a user may wish to purchase a specific item, or may wish to view items available with a merchant. However, in order to access information corresponding to those shopping preferences, the user may be required to retrieve information available online, through a merchant application, or directly from the merchant. Where a user is unsure of a best price for an item and wishes to engage in comparative shopping, the user may perform multiple searches with multiple different merchants. Therefore, the user may not optimize purchase prices and/or item preferences without going through manual steps performed by the user, and in some cases may miss potential savings from short term sales, coupons, or other item discounts. Additionally, the user may be unaware of local merchants and/or item offers and discounts at merchants the user is visiting. For example, a user may visit a coffeehouse to purchase coffee but be unaware that the merchant is presently offering 10% of drink purchases with food purchases. Thus, the user may not maximize their shopping experience unless they perform prior research on their shopping preferences and locations the user expects to visit.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.